


No Compromise

by eyeonthenightsky



Category: Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeonthenightsky/pseuds/eyeonthenightsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by T.E. Lawrence's reactions to his war experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This a product of my personal angst upon attempting to mentally walk in TEL's sandals. It seems that some emotions must be turned into words to be released.

When the fighting is done  
and the talking is over  
all the deals have been made  
where then do you stand?

Will you sit there and stare  
withdrawn from the present  
turned away from what’s past  
to stave off what’s to come? 

When they lined up behind you  
where did you lead them  
onward to victory  
or to their betrayal?

Did the power you wielded  
with facile assurance  
bring freedom from tyrants  
or just death, grief and ruin?

How could you not know  
that will extends only  
as far as the weakness  
that you can’t foresee?

And where is it written  
in which dead religion  
if all choices are evils  
you forfeit your soul?

Now that it’s over  
and you balance the tally  
which side of the scale  
bears your guilt like a stone?

And why never allow  
yourself blessed forgiveness  
for what had to be finished  
and could not be controlled?


End file.
